Concentración
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Donatello podrá ser una Tortuga inteligente, hábil y enfocada, pero cuando ella, cuando Abril está cerca, todo eso se va al demonio y no puede dejar de percibir sus latidos, ni impedir que su mente y ojos se fijen en ella. Y tal vez Abril esté igual... una tarea en la que ella necesita ayuda puede responder eso ¿Por qué ella interrumpe su concentración?


Hola! Al parecer no soy conocida por acá xD Bueno, es porque los fandoms sobre los que más escribo son: Avatar La Leyenda de Aang y La Leyenda de Korra, Pokémon y Danny Phantom. Pero siempre quise escribir algo sobre estar tortuguitas :3 En fin, este es mi primer fic, y es Apritello, aún me falta practicar porque sólo he visto la primera temporada completa y gran parte de la segunda, así que si en algo me equivoco, díganme :)

Este fic es parte de una historia de dos partes, pero la precuela aún está en proceso, aunque la tendrán pronto ;)

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Concentración**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

"_¡Contigo cerca no voy a poder concentrarme y esto es muy importante para mí!"_

Siempre que ella estaba en su laboratorio no podía estar concentrado, ya iban dos fórmulas erróneas, un invento que estuvo a punto de explotar…y todo, por ella. No podían culparlo, ella era bonita. Cada que ella entraba ya fuera a saludarlo o a pedirle algo, su corazón de reptil latía anormalmente…y esa sonrisa que mostraba la ausencia de un diente era tan amplia…¡Pobre Tortuga Enamorada!

Pero para Donatello, por más que la presencia de Abril significara una distracción cuando él estaba en algo importante, era grato, siempre era grato verla.

Era una de esas ocasiones, Donnie trataba de investigar los rayos catódicos. Un experimento que requería mucha concentración…

–Fíjate en la cruz de Malta –decía con mucho cuidado mientras veía cómo los electrones de color verde me movían y reflejaban una cruz. –Fíjate bien…

–¡Donnie! ¡Hola!

_Esa voz…esa dulce y tierna voz…_

Y adiós concentración.

–¡Hola Abril! –expresó con una voz que delataba su gran emoción al verla. –¿Qué te trae por acá?

–Bueno –la pelirroja tomó su mochila y sacó un libro de Química. –¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que si necesitaba ayuda en mi tarea, te la pidiera a ti?

–Sí ¿Necesitas algo? –

–Verás, no sé si le entiendas a estos ejercicios. Por más que puse atención no los comprendí.

–Uhm –Donnie revisó el libro. Configuración electrónica. –Estos son sencillos si tomas en cuenta la regla de las diagonales.

–Si no es mucha molestia…¿Podrías ayudarme? –Abril notó el experimento a medio terminar de Donnie. –Y tal vez me expliques qué estás haciendo.

Los ojos marrones de Donatello se iluminaron. ¡Por Dios, Abril O'Neil estaba diciéndole eso!

–Sí…claro –el mutante sonrió cómo tonto. –Vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron en el escritorio de él. Donnie, caballerosamente tomó una silla y la puso al lado de la del escritorio para que Abril pudiera sentarse…a su lado, claro.

–Bien, dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Ah, mira. –Abril le mostró un esquema de la Regla de las Diagonales. –No entiendo qué hay qué hacer aquí.

–¡Ah, mira bien! Fíjate en los electrones que cada letra o subnivel contiene, si te fijas bien,_ S_ tiene 3 electrones, _p_ tiene 6, _d_ tiene 10 y_ f_ tiene 14, y entonces…

Abril no sabía qué le pasaba, su profesora le explicaba el tema, no entendía, algún compañero se lo explicaba, tampoco. Ahora que contaba con que Donnie le pudiera explicar, tampoco entendía. ¿Era el tema? ¿O era…?

Imposible.

–Después, tomas el número atómico del elemento y con la ayuda de la regla de las diagonales y los electrones de cada una de los subniveles o las letras te guías para sumar hasta que llegues al número atómico…

–¿Eh? –Abril dejó de prestar atención. –¿Así de fácil?

–Claro. –Donnie sonrió. –Intenta hacer los ejercicios y si tienes problemas me dices ¿De acuerdo?

–Trataré –Abril le regresó la sonrisa. –Gracias Donnie.

La tortuga se alejó de la pelirroja y regresó a su experimento, nada más que empezó a haber un problema…Ya no pudo concentrarse. Ya no sabía que era más importante, si los electrones verdes reflejando la cruz o la hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules que estaba sentada en su escritorio.

"_Ay, no es cierto" _Donnie miraba de reojo.

Abril ya había comprendido el tema y ya tenía facilidad de hacerlos ejercicios…pero algo la orillaba a mirar a Donnie, tal vez curiosidad de querer ver su experimento, o preguntarle si estaba bien…pero lo veía concentrado.

"_Mejor lo dejo en paz" _Abril también miraba de reojo a Donnie

Cuando ella alcanzó a terminar, Donnie siguió trabajando pero ahora hacía notaciones.

–¿Así está bien? –la chica le mostró el cuaderno a Donnie.

–Sí. Nada mal –la tortuga le regresó el cuaderno. –¿Por qué no pudiste entender el tema?

Abril cruzó los brazos. ¿Eso era un insulto?

–¡Digo, no estoy diciendo que seas tonta ni anda de eso, es sólo que…! –A Donnie se le acababan las palabras.

–Ya entendí –Abril suspiró. –Pero está bien, gracias. Al menos ya le entendí.

–Me alegra haberte ayudado.

–Así que…–Abril se acercó a Donnie, peligrosamente cerca. –¿De qué es tu experimento?

–Este –Donatello trató de no sonrojarse. –Rayos catódicos.

–¡Ah! Ya vi ese tema, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlos. –dijo Abril. –Es hermoso.

"_Igual que tú…"_

–Te explico –Donatello señalaba cómo diminutas bolitas verdes se movían. –Como verás, van en línea recta. ¿Ves cómo se reflejan?

–Sí, si lo veo. –Abril no parecía muy interesada, o más bien, parecía, desesperada, así que volteó hacia el reloj de pared que la Tortuga tenía. –Oh, es tarde y además tengo más tarea. Gracias por tu ayuda Donnie.

–Cuando quie- –Pero ya no pudo concluir, la pelirroja le dio un pequeño abrazo para luego irse casi corriendo. –¡Cuando quieras ayuda, avísame!

–¡Gracias Donnie! –entonces, ella se fue.

Él la miró marcharse, sentía una mezcla de satisfacción con una pequeña tristeza. Pero entonces, cuando iba a empezar otro experimento de rayos, el Molino, decidió ya no hacer nada…iba a tomar su Bo pero tampoco quiso, era como si toda su energía se hubiera ido con esa chica

–Ah –Donnie se recostó y miraba el techo. –Ay Abril, contigo cerca es imposible que yo me concentre en algo….¡Pero es que eres tan bonita y tan inteligente y..! –entonces, suspiró resignado. –¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, por qué no se fija en mí?

No iba a seguir con el experimento, no iba a entrenar con Splinter y el resto de las Tortugas. Simplemente su concentración se había ido…y todo gracias a ella, a _su princesa_.

Entonces, ya afuera de la alcantarilla, Abril se fue. Parecía que tenía prisa, pero entonces, se detuvo, como si de verdad no tuviera qué hacer…entonces, suspiró y dijo:

–Por algún motivo, no pude concentrarme…¿Acaso Donatello…? –entonces, se quedó pensando por algunos minutos para entonces negar con la cabeza y reír. –No, no lo creo…

Entonces, se marchó.

* * *

–¡Shhhh! –susurraba la Tortuga de la bandana roja, Rafa casi burlándose de Donatello, el cual ya estaba dormido. –No lo despierten, debe de estar soñando con Abril.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Mikey, analizando el comportamiento de Donnie. –Hace rato juraría que estaba de lo más feliz y ahora parece que se quedó dormido.

–Algo le habrá hecho o dicho Abril para que se pusiera así. –dijo la Tortuga líder, Leonardo. –Andando, ya lleva horas dormido.

–Yo me encargo de eso –se ofreció Rafael. Conocían su método y sabían que iba a ser eficaz.

Leo y Mikey vieron el escritorio de Donnie y las notaciones del experimento de los rayos catódicos. El molino estaba incompleto y la Cruz de Malta sin terminar, en su lugar había, a lápiz, corazones, inclusive la letra de una canción.

"_Ah, pobre chico"_ Leo, internamente sentía tanto ternura como lástima por su hermano.

–¡Arriba, Donatello! –Rafael golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza. –¡Llevas dormido mucho rato!

–¿¡PERO QUÉ…!? –gritó Donnie. –¡RAFA!

–Bueno, perdón –Rafa cruzó los brazos. –Desde que Abril se fue, actúas extraño ¿Te hizo algo?

–No –la Tortuga de la bandana morada se sobaba la cabeza. –Sólo…que me di cuenta de algo.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron los tres hermanos al unísono.

–Con ella cerca, nunca jamás voy a poder estar concentrado. –después, aventó su cabeza contra la almohada. –Ah, ya no puedo.

–Desde los primeros días que la conociste ya no pudiste concentrarte en nada. Hasta yo pude notarlo –Mikey dijo burlonamente…pero hablaba con razón y con seriedad, aun así.

–Detesto esto. Detesto como mis hormonas se alborotan cuando ella está….ahora, déjenme solo. No tengo ganas de salir a patrullar.

–Como quieras, si necesitas algo…

–Gracias Leo, estaré bien.

Las tortugas se marcharon. Entonces, en cuanto se fueron, Donnie se levantó. Y vio su cuaderno de notas, y la letra de la canción que anotó...la canción que Mikey involuntariamente escuchó y describió bien su situación.

_**I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Alright! Listo! Y me siento bien con el resultado, ahora debo esperar a que ustedes les guste :) Como dije, aún soy nueva escribiendo sobre ellos x3

Cualquiera dud, puede contactarme en los links de mi perfil, mi página en Facebook (la cual también está ahí) o en un review. Como ya mencioné, aún falta una segunda parte, la cual es precuela, así que tenganme paciencia, no siempre tengo tiempo gracias a la escuela xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xd


End file.
